Quincy troubles
by simonanderson
Summary: Uryuu has to deal with a truce between two of the most unique forces and now he must deal with a straight man's dream two girls who don't mind to share. Chap 1


**Quincy troubles**

Orihime x Ishida x Nemu

Life was weird and no could deny that especially in the soul society. Ishida thought about two of the most important people in the world on one side was Orihime the busty schoolgirl whom was once a lieutenant for Aizen and his company of Arrancarrs. Across from her was the engineered daughter of the mad captain; Nemu Kurotsuchi. While most men found being between the two women pleasing he found it difficult. It was a simple meeting between the two not a week of human time after they had started to date.

She had stepped forward with her reasons to start a relationship. Except one that included the inclusion of Orihime's needs. Being new to relationships Nemu didn't know the rarity of what she was asking. The captain had already allowed it seeing it as doing little harm while equipping her with life experiences that could help in future experiments.

Orihime talked to Ishida about the straightforward fukutaichou as well as the offer of helping Orihime's biological needs while also helping to take care of Ishida's needs in the physical and emotional sense. The busty schoolgirl said as she voiced her opinion while watching the quincy's face burn red. He was going to be a boyfriend to both with blessings from both.

He looked up at the sky over Karakura town wondering how he would make such a thing so good for both amazing girls. Nemu was emotional even more so she was loyal to her father. Trying to put herself in position to even hold a relationship showed great interest, personal skills and a multitude of highly complex deals to even get see her emotions to even get to the human world enough for a relationship. He could see her emotions clear as day while many thought her completely void. Most of the men of the Seireitei were hunting the party going Matsumoto instead. Not even being able to see how she felt made him a little incensed at the average male in the realm.

Orihime seemed she would be like Matsumoto even going so far as hanging out with the ashcat wielder like sisters. There were problems though with how she saw herself and while that bothered him he hated the effects it had on her esteem. Classmates would often make her popular at dances just on the size of her bust. The only living human in Hueco Mundo that has earned enough respect to be given comforts in some quantity as well as the friendship of a very rough group of souls.

Looking up at the sky lazily drifting by he still couldn't wrap his head around the relationship with both. Which made it surprising when the schoolgirl stepped in to view. She really evolved to the the nice pencil style skirts with this one being a pale fabric with a black trim. Blinking away the thought he felt her presence on the grass to his left. Claiming his attention with her presence she could tell he was troubled. She wondered if it was their relationship that he was thinking about before hearing Ishida mutter.

"What is wrong with me?.."

Turning to her he seemed to be deep in thought by the small crease between his eyes.

"How can I make the both of you feel special? I haven't had a normal relationship and I was blessed with two who care about me." Dropping his head against the grass he contemplated any moves. " I want to make you both feel unique. Both of you are so bewitching I just do not know how to do it yet."

Her mouth turned upward before the guilty smile signaled him as to her own reply.

"Uryuu, this is why Nemu-san and I agreed to this. You care about both of us in a way that neither of us seemed possible and all we want is to care so lovingly. You just need to be honest and love us, love me Uryuu and I am sure that is what she would ask for as well."

He could feel her hand rest on his chest as a small smile rested on her lips. A small box was pulled from her skirt pocket only to be placed on his chest before being met by its pair as he wondered what the small boxes held.

"Nemu had gotten you something so I though it was a good idea as well."

Fingering one of the boxes before opening the lid, the needles shone from their resting place. Her handwriting was noticed from the side of the needle holder . Thinking to himself how the gift was perfect he opened the second box. It was a small thimble with a design similar to her hair pin resting on a sash of red fabric.

"It is beautiful Orihime, I love It."

Closing both boxes he made a roll to land on top of his knees on either side of her waist. She looked up to see his smile as a short curtain of dark hair framed his face from the light. Lowering his head to hers she could feel more of his body push against hers. The kiss capped off everything and as it continued her head began to swim happily. Thinking how he could thank his other girlfriend he was brought back to the process at hand as Inoue rolled him in the grass. Resting on him she wore a constant grin before beginning a round of biting on his neck and shoulder.

The feeling of her teeth against his flesh began to make him squirm while her tongue stirred the storm within while coloring his cheeks. Flesh was pinning his hands to the grass while the smell of cinnamon and mint from he guessed her shampoo were casting a spell on him. Only as suddenly for her dominance to take effect did she stop with a look of disgust on her face.

"I am sorry, I know guys should be doing this to girls and not the other way around."

Pulling her back down she was happy to hear as he pulled her in close.

"If doing this makes you happy then please continue..I will not judge you for how you show love."

Resting on her boyfriend she smiled sweetly as the confirmation of her own odd tendencies was fine to him. Leaving a kiss swiftly on his cheek she had to let him go soon. Nemu was going to get some time off and wanted him there without her small bitemarks.


End file.
